The Love Within
by ChestnutAsh
Summary: Its after BD the Cullens move to England and start a new life. Renesmee and Jacob start to develop feelings which they cannot put a name to. Will fate bring them together? or will Edward intervene? T for some swearing NAME CHANGE FROM WELCOME TO ENGLAND!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I woke up in a place I didn't know. Where am I? Why am I here? It's only a dream; I'll wake up soon to find myself in Forks. Arghh, what's that noise? It's the alarm. It's not familiar.

SHIT!

. I can't believe its true; I stuck here with a load of strangers in a town I don't even know. I loved my home town; it was my life, now I'm here, in England lost, lonely and seriously pissed off. Ahhh, a sound I recognise, Alice's delicate movements coming towards my room offered me some kind of relief. I did a mental countdown. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... "Good morning Nessie, you sleep well in your new bed?" "No", I moaned "do I HAVE to go in today?" "Cant I just go and live with Jacob instead?" ah Jacob, my best friend, we had so much fun in Forks, we went camping and rock climbing and, even went cliff diving a few times! I miss him already and it's only been about 19 hours since I last saw him. He said that when I next saw him, I wouldn't expect it, hmm how strange, I wonder what that means.

Whilst im lying here thinking, Alice is running around my brand new walk in wardrobe trying to decide what im going to wear. She hardly EVER lets me wear anything twice; I guess it's good for the local charity shops though! Whilst I was having a little private giggle she opened up my curtains showing me the weather. Great, it's snowing, just what I need. I might be half vampire but I think it's safe to say that I got my balance from my mum! Just then Alice came at me and dragged me out of bed telling me to get dressed. There were two sets of clothes out, she said I could pick which ones I wanted to wear, how nice! The first choice was a powder blue jumper (cashmere of course) and blue jeans or a Chinese kimono dress and leggings, I went for the jean combo, I must say I thought I saw a hint of disappointment on Alice's face.

After I was changed I was greeted by my mum, Bella, my dad, Edward, my Auntie Rosalie, My Uncle Jasper and my uncle Emmett. My grandma and grandpa were there as well but I always prefer to call them auntie Esme and uncle Carlisle, just because they don't look like grandparents!

Despite all the love and attention and my new clothes, I can't help feeling a little sad, I just wish I was at home. So when I get in the car with my Mum and Dad I can't help feeling a little lonely. I guess this is just how it's going to have to be. Our neighbours started to get suspicious because of the way mum and dad looked, I guess that's to be expected though, seeing as how they do not age in the slightest.

It was a 15 minute car ride and I answered all of their questions and tried to act excited but, I think they knew I wasn't that happy with where I was. I guess that's what you get having a father who could read minds. Getting out of dads silver Volvo had always been a problem so I put both my feel out of the door, and dad helped me out, by this time I noticed there were no posh cars like ours on the parking lot and we were getting a few stares.

I put up my umbrella and started to take a step towards the reception; however, before I could put my second foot down, I was splashed by a huge puddle and soaked to the skin. Great, turning up on the first day looking like a drowned rat. Luckily Alice made me take the kimono outfit in my bag just in case so when I got inside, I excused myself to the bathroom and got changed.

I went out to the main reception and have a guess that I saw... none other than...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Jacobs POV**

**I do not own the anything. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy the next chapter. This chapters by Leah.**

Where are they? I'm sure Edward told me to meet him here at 8:30. It was now 8:45 and no sign of the Cullens. I had got up at 6:30 just to make sure I was here before them, I had spent all my saved up money on an apartment in town and a new wardrobe (this pleased Alice) to come here with them and they were late. Any other person would just relax, it's only 15 minutes. There was no way I could relax not when I had spent 19 hours away from my imprint.

You see when Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee, was born I had imprinted on her. I am a werewolf (well shape shifter really). Imprinting is something we do. It's when a powerful bond is created between us and another person. Everything in this world revolves around that one person. For me this is Renesmee, she is my world; I would do everything for her. Give her anything she wanted and protect her from any danger.

I was in physical pain now! It was like someone was trying to rip my heart from my chest. Like they were squeezing it so hard, it hurt. I had had enough; I went to wait by reception. That was when I saw her. Her beautiful bronze curls bounced as she walked. That gorgeous smile she always had when she saw me, her amazing brown eyes were a mix of shock and relief. All pain melted away, as her eyes met mine. Leaving the feeling of relief and something else? Something I could not identify, hmm strange, I wasn't sick or hungry. I had eaten on the way over here, butterflies it felt like.

Quickly, she ran towards me and wrapped her small arms around my waist, resting her face against my chest. I inhaled her scent; it was a mix between apples and a range of enchanting flowers. This relaxed me. Now all trace of the pain was gone, like it never existed.

"Jake" she said my name with relief

"Nessie, what took you so long" I asked concerned

"I didn't want to come until I saw you stand here" she sounded upset, like she was confessing a crime.

"It's going to be fine! I'm sure Edward made sure were in every class together" at this she relaxed and began to walk into the reception where the rest of her family were waiting.

The office was warm and musty. It smelt like old socks that you accidentally left in your gym bag for a whole year. There was a small woman with grey hair and glasses stood behind the desk. I could hear her discussing our schedules with Edward; she looked extremely shocked and even a little light headed. Poor woman. That's what you get when you meet a vampire for the first time. Edward walked towards us and handed each of us a brown envelope.

"Take good care of my daughter Jacob. You know what high schools like I want you to protect her" he whispered this so that Renesmee's hearing could not pick it up. Then he wished us good luck and kissed his daughter goodbye. Then he took Bella's hand and left the office so he would be on time to his first lesson.

I looked at Renesmee; she was smiling back at me. Gently, she placed her hand on my face, a picture of us walking down a corridor holding hands appeared in my head. She was using her gift again. I love it when she does this. I got the hint she wanted to get to first lesson.

Imitating her vision, I took her hand and lead her to our first lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**I do not own anything. This chapter is by Natalie hope you enjoy it and thanks for the previous reviews.**

Jacob took my hand as usual as we walked towards the main entrance to pick up our timetables, as we approached the desk I could hear Dad talking to the woman behind the desk, OH!

How embarrassing! Dad was making the woman flush.

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen but there is going to have to be one or two lessons they can't be together, P.E for example, in this country it is normal for groups to be single sex only. And the other, science" she said

. "Ok, I guess that will have to do, thank you for your efforts". With that he walked, no, floated over to us and told us that we would be separated in two lessons.

Jacob flinched like he was in serious pain, it was only two hours! His hand squeezed mine so I answered his squeeze with one if my own, a feeble attempt compared to his huge hands! "Have a good day Nessie, Jacob".

He nodded his head in Jacobs direction squeezed my arm and walked out of the office. I glanced up at Jacob, he still seemed tense until he saw me looking, then he smiled his lovely sunny smile and I felt that maybe my first day wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

"Excuse me..." said the woman at the desk. We walked to the desk and she gave us our timetables.

"Thank you" Jacob and I said at the same time, making me giggle.

"Your very welcome and, enjoy your day!" and with that we walked towards our first lesson which, judging by our timetables, was English.

We were the last in and everyone in the class stared at us, my cheeks started to burn and it was then that I realised I was still holding on to Jacobs's hand. I immediately took it away and we both walked to the back of the room and took our seats. The teacher carried on talking when we were sat down and a friendly looking boy turned around and said to us,

"If I were you, I wouldn't sit there".

"Why?" Jacob demanded.

"Because that's where Kelly and Brandon sit" said the boy, "They are the class bullies and that's their seat".

"Oh" Jacob said, grinning sadistically, "I think I can handle them!"

The boy turned around and continued with the work we were being set. The teacher came to us and gave us books, pens and anthologies. He gave us somebody's notes and we copied them out. The people called Brandon and Kelly never showed.

"It's a shame really" Jacob said at break.

"No! It's good! I don't want you to cause any attention to us at all, just go through the day as a normal child please" I begged. We'd had Maths 2nd lesson.

3rd lesson was Spanish where there weren't two seats together anywhere. I said id sit in front of him but he actually went up to the friendly looking boy from before and said

"Excuse me, would you mind if I sat there so I can sit with Nessie?" The boy nodded his head, got up and moved straight away, I felt s sorry for him, but he looked happy enough to sit next to another girl, I think she was called Leah. She was extremely pretty and had really long blonde hair, if I were him; I would have sat there in the first place!

When that lesson was over, I looked at my timetable and to my dismay, realised that I would not be with Jake in this lesson. Science! I saw Jakes face drop too and he gave me such a huge hug outside I thought I was going to pop! A few other passers by must have thought so too as we got a few snickers and laughs from other people. Just as I turned to leave, he slipped a hard, black object into my jacket and took off. I was about to investigate when I saw the friendly boy from my other classes.

"Hey!" he called to me.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Where are you heading Rennesme?"

"First of all, call me Nessie, and, I'm off to science 4?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "me too!" We started to walk in the direction of the science department and he smiled at me and said, "My names Tom".

"Hi Tom" I answered giggly. We entered the room and when the teacher asked us why we were late Tom told him he found me on the corridor lost. We were sent to a desk together and given a camera. We had to film the different habitats around the area.

He did the filming and I spotted the habitats. It was all going great, chatting and getting to know one another until he led me into a dark area of the quad. It was where the Goths and such hung apparently.

"What habitat is going to be round here?" I joked. "He suddenly took my hand and pushed me gently against the wall and tried to kiss me. Boy was I glad Jasper taught me those karate moves! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shrieked.

"Nessie... I thought it was what you wanted! I'm sor..." But I was already inside the building.

I ran to the nearest toilets and locked myself in a cubicle. I have to talk to Jacob I thought. I want Jacob! It was only when I curled up into a ball that I felt something sticking into my side, I pulled it out and it was a mobile phone. Jakes number was in it and I called it. He answered on the third ring. It wasn't until I told him where I was that I realised I was crying. Two minutes later he was by my side and I was hugging his chest, his hand on my forehead, he could see everything, I didn't have to say a word. The bell went and we left the bathroom.

Let's go out of school for dinner...


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything. This chapter is by Leah and thanks for the reviews**

**Chapter four**

I had had enough! It was dinner, I had been her like what three hours and I already wanted to bash some guys head in and to make things even worse Bella wouldn't let us leave school for dinner. It was taking all of my strength not to kill this guy that had tried it on with Nessie. She knew this and refused to tell me the guys name but she forgot that I had seen his face and that was all I needed.

When she called me I was in Art. She was hysterical. It really hurt me seeing her like that. There are so many things I can deal with. Things like her bleeding, her being in physical pain, even her leaving me but crying and hurting on the inside. I can't deal with that! I wanted so badly to take away this pain but I couldn't and that hurt the most.

I found her in the bathroom curled up in a ball on the floor crying. I reached out and took her in my arms. We stayed there till the bell went for dinner.

I was really going to kill this guy! He was hurting my Nessie so I was gonna hurt him. So I spent this time holding Nessie thinking of a thousand ways to cause him pain. Make him cry out in pain. Ok so I was going a little bit over the top with this and I had no idea why.

The bell rang and we left the toilets. Ok we were getting some strange looks and I didn't like that. I was dreading seeing Edward at dinner he was literally going to rip my head off.

When we entered the lunch room the stares continued so I put my arm around Nessie's waist to make her feel safer, also so that jerk would see that she is mine-wow where did that come from?

It was then that it clicked. Why I had been so defensive, why I wanted to kill this guy, why my heart sped up every time she smiled at me or touched me. I loved her! As realisation hit I felt so stupid. How had I not recognised this from before? But the truth was it didn't feel the same. This time it was so much stronger than with Bella.

We stud in the lunch queue waiting to be served. Nessie turned to me, with the most innocent glint in her eyes, she smiled. This smile was not her usual bright, sunny self it was weak and shaken.

With the frailest of voices she said "please don't tell my father about this"

I just nodded, I could not respond to this because just looking at how dazed she was made me angry.

I bought my food and made my way to the table where the rest of her family were sitting. As I sat down Bella smiled at me and asked how my day had been. Of course I lied; I couldn't betray Nessie like that. Edward kept throwing dark glances at me, this scared me slightly but we would clear that up later when Nessie was asleep.

The rest of the day went fast and without any other problems. I couldn't get the look on Edwards face out of my mind and Nessie could tell that I was distracted.

When last lesson came I was so relieved. I had survived my first day without killing someone. Dad would be so proud. We had History and the teacher had split me and Nessie up. Two girls in front of me kept turning round and giggling. One of the finally had the guts to turn round and speak to me near the end of the lesson.

"Hi my names Jenny and this is Sarah. Is that girl over there your girlfriend" she smiled pointing, towards Nessie.

"Well I'm Jacob and no, she's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend" I replied, in a welcoming tone. Bella had told me to try and make friends. I forced a smile at the two girls.

"I'm glad we cleared that up because everyone's talking about you" she seemed glad with my response and this made me suspicious. There seemed to be a double meaning in her words

"Well thanks for having the courage to ask" I had to admit I admired her for that. Then the bell went and I dived from my seat and practically ran towards Nessie.

"Can I get a ride with you?" Nessie asked as we walked out of school.

"Of course, let me just tell your parents" Nessie smiled at my answer, although she knew I could never refuse.

I strolled over to Bella and told her that I was going to take Nessie home. She had no problem with this, like usual. I darted towards Nessie in a rush to get her home.

Once in the car I brought up the dilemma we had today.

"Nessie you really need to tell your parents" I begged

"I no, I will do as soon as we get home" she sounded stressed

"It's all going to be alright" whilst speaking I delicately took her hand in mine and she seemed to unwind a bit.

"Im just scared" she whispered this, it was barely audible.

"Why? I wont let anything happen to you" my voice was warm and reassuring

"My Dad will kill this guy and then I will feel guilty" a tear escaped her eye and I raised our entwined hands to remove it from her beautiful face.

"Don't worry I will take care of everything" I forced a smile and her answering smile was breathtaking.

That was when it happened. Out of nowhere a man, no a vampire, there was no mistaking the red eyes, leaped in front of the car. I had no time to break and the car collided with his body. He must have caught our scent and followed us. But what he did next made me doubt he was curious more like homicidal. He picked up our car like a bale of hay and tossed it out of the way. The car spun in the air and I was not going to chance phasing with Nessie this close.

As the car hit the ground, wind shield down, the impact was excruciating. I could feel the blood dripping down my face. I could feel blood soaking my clothes from varies parts of my body. I could hear Nessie's perfect voice calling out my name and then I was slipping into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**we do not own anything, thanks for the reviews and this ones by Natalie.**

"**Jacob!" i screamed as he slumped onto the wheel. "Jacob you cant leave me i need you, i love you!". **

**It was then that i realised he wasn't going to answer. I had to get him out. I wasn't hurt, not at all, but Jacob was.**

**I twisted my body round, kicked the door off its hinges and got out of the car. I ran round to the other side and began frantically but gently picking the car to little pieces.**

**When it was nothing more than a heap of rubble on the floor i hoisted Jacob into my arms. Not many people would be able to do that. I mean he's the same age as me and yet hes twice as tall.**

**I ran to the side of the road and lay him down. His head, slightly elevated by a soft, moss covered rock. This was useful and for once i was glad we were in England.**

**I knew i had to check out his injuries but i was really nervous. Mum and Dad say that im half vampire, half human. Carlisle (Grandad) says he isn't sure, but i may start to crave blood one day. So in situations like this im always nervous.**

**Thank god hes a werewolf!**

**I look down and blushed as i see his jeans have a spot of red. Unzipping his jeans i remembered something Jacob said that his very favourite thing about me was when I blushed.**

**I giggled to myself and as soon as i did, Jacob tried to sit up and whispered groggily "what're you doing down there?" and laughed to himself.**

**I turned a dark shade of red and managed to stammer out "i, i mean, i, erm, im checking your injuries?"**

"**ouch", he said. "That looks nasty" he said as he looked at his thigh. I winced as a saw the bone poking out of his leg.**

**I threw my phone at Jacob and signalled for him to call for help. I got up and walked towards the farm on the wrong side of the road.**

**Its all wrong i thought as a huge vampire, bigger than Emmet flew at me and knocked me to the ground.**

**I jumped up and looked him square in the chest. There was no use hitting him, it would get nastier and it wouldn't hurt in the slightest. I glances past him at the farm.**

**I dived through his legs and ran as fast as i could towards it. That was the one thing i excelled at in our little family. I was by far the fastest.**

**I pressed myself to the wall, desperate to catch my breath but not be loud. I knew as soon as he approached behind me, i could sense it, but i acted dumb.**

**He grabbed my shoulder and whispered something i couldn't understand in my ear.**

**Without thinking, i dived at him no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it. I can't remember what happened next, one minute I had pushed him to the ground and the next I was stood with his limbs surrounding me.**

**Puzzled, I looked round and saw Jacob staring at me smiling. Why was he smiling? I was choking back tears!**

**Sorry this one is really short but I promise the next one will be bigger, hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything. This ones by Leah. Sorry this took so long and is short I've just had lots of things to do with coursework and exams. Its been hectic.**

**Chapter 6**

**Jacobs POV**

I just couldn't help myself, she looked so funny just stood there staring at me. Her hair was stood on end, she had hay in her hair and mud on her face. I don't know what happened but Nessie looked really confused and I could tell that she was holding back tears. The moment the first tear fell down her check my heart ripped in two, it was the worst pain in the world and I would give anything to make it stop.

Without even thinking I took her in my arms and wiped away the heart wrenching tears.

"w-w-why d-did you l-l-laugh?" Nessie stuttered between sobs.

"I'm sorry, its just your hair looked hilarious" I replied whilst removing the hay

"Am I forgiven?" I tilted her chin up so I was looking into her eyes as I said this

"Of course. I could never stay mad at you. Its just I have no idea what happened" her voice was weak and broke my heart just listening to it.

"Lets get you home so Carlisle can check you over" just as I turned to walk my leg gave way and I collapsed.

"Me you're the one who needs medical attention" and with this she gently tossed me over her shoulder and began to sprint home. I felt so small as she held me, it was like I was a child again.

When we arrived home Edward was the first one we ran into. Ok he looked really angry, guess he already read my mind. Not good!

"What the hell happened?" as he said this his eyes burned with intense anger, I am so dead.

"Well w-" I didn't manage to finish my sentence as he interrupted

"We let you drive her home and look what happens, she could have been killed" his voice was rising and there was a deadly look in his eye

"Dad, how dare you shout at Jake _he's_ the one that's hurt" my jaw dropped, I had never heard her shout at her Dad like that. He was to shocked to reply so she barged past him so she could get Carlisle to fix me up.

Carlisle told me to stay off school and get some rest, of course Nessie stayed off with me so it was a perfect day. We spend the whole day laughing at movies and singing along to music. It was the best day of my life. By the times the third movie had finished Nessie was asleep. She was lay there curled up under the covers with her head resting on my chest, I never wanted this moment to end. It took all my restraint to not kiss her while she slept, she looked so beautiful. Oh man I had it bad for her. I wanted her so bad.

I lay here thinking, I had to tell her how I felt. I needed to put that option out there, I needed to know if she felt the same but I didn't want to sacrifice the bond we already had. I needed to do this quick because it was getting harder to keep my thoughts from Edward, he would kill me and enjoy it.

I could feel her moving, she was beginning to wake. As I looked into her magnificent eyes I made up my mind, I would tell her by the end of the week. If she didn't feel the same I would live, I had to admit I was scared but I knew somehow everything would work out fine. Just like it had with Bella.

"Hey" her smile was warm and made my heart ache

"Hello there sleeping beauty, did you have a nice nap?" her giggle was musical like bells

"Yes and having you as a pillow was extremely comfortable" she smiled as she said this and I couldn't help smiling back at her.

"Thanks for letting me know and anytime you need a pillow you know where to find me" just as I said this Edward stormed in.

Wow he looked angry.

"Renesmee could I speak to you in private please?" he gritted his teeth as he said this trying to hid the fury in his voice. It didn't work. I had no idea what this was about but hoped it had nothing to do with me. As soon as the exited the room I became worried for Nessie, I knew he wouldn't hurt her, he was her father but whatever he wanted to say to her would end badly. I just knew it.

A little while after they left the room I could hear raised voices and this made me even more anxious. I could only hear parts of the argument.

"why didn't you tell me?" Edwards voice was full of rage

"I forgot, everything with Jacob just … I had other things on my mind ok" Nessie was shouting at her Dad again. Well I guess she was a normal teenager after all, she was screaming an shouting at her Dad which was unusual for her. Well that's what happens to us teens. Just the thought of that made me laugh a little.

The raised voices were getting even louder so I decided it was time too investigate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything. Stephanie Meyer is so lucky to be the proud owner of all characters from Twilight Saga

Keep reviews cumin need a few more

**Chapter by Natalie**

**Chapter 7**

He walked in as i was about to scream at my dad. He just doesn't understand! When a mad crazy vampire tries to kill you and you boyf... friend, you have more important things to worry about.

"Mr Cullen... I am very sorry that i didn't tell you about what happened at school." What was going on here! Why was my sweet, kind Jake getting into trouble with my Dad!

"Dad!..."

"No Nessie, I'm sorry but i was wrong and i deserve my punishment." He turned to my dad again and said, "I should have put her wellbeing before my own and I'm very sorry about that." With that, he hung his head lower than iv ever seen and walked out of the room.

We both watched in astonishment as he left.

"Well" "At least he admits he's wrong" said my dad.

This tipped me over the edge... "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" "He's looked after me ever since i can remember, when you and mum went off to Italy for an unknown reason, ALWAYS!"

With this, i stormed out of the room and ignored my fathers orders to return. I ran to Jakes room and when i couldn't find him i put on my shoes and ran out of the house shouting a quick explanation to Alice as i ran down the stairs.

When i reached the beach I recognised him scent immediately. Just to make sure my eyes desperately searched the sand to I found He was sat on a high rock by the seafront looking almost royal as he took in the sea air.

I had to stand back and look at him as i approached, he was just so beautiful!

He smiled as i flopped down next to him. His smiles were infectious. . I remembered how he said he missed the beach back in La Push.

" I almost mistook you for a normal teenager then Nessie". I laughed then, uncontrollably for a good 10 minutes. He always made me laugh.

Then his face went sullen again, little wrinkles appearing on his perfect face, i pretended to massage them out, but i knew something was wrong. He smiled with his mouth, not his eyes, why did it hurt so much to see him like this?

He took my hand and said, "Nessie, i have to tell you something. You see this beach?" I nodded. This didn't sound good. "I want you to meet me her tomorrow." "And don't look so worried!"

I shrugged and smiled, but i was still worried about what he had to tell me.

The was not even slightly awkward. It was just like usual. It was only when i got into bed that i realised what had happened.

The next morning i tried to decide what to wear for meeting Jake. I normally didn't have to make an effort around him but something tonight told me otherwise.…

**Come on Review and make my day a whole lot better, promise it will****J**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: do not own anything sorry.**

**I no this is short and im sorry about that been extremely busy with mocks and course work.**

_italics _= Jacob talking to himself

I was so scared, today was the day that I was going to tell Nessie how I felt about her. WHAT IF SHE REJECTED ME? Wow where did that come from? I need to calm down.

Yesterday I had told her to meet me at the beach but now I slightly regretted it. _come on Jacob your not a total wimp are you? You can do this! _ok so now im talking to my self, must be the nerves. It was getting closer to the time I told Nessie to meet me on the beach and I was still not ready.

About an hour later I was ready and in the car on my way towards the beach. When I arrived she was already here waiting for me, I picked up her enchanting scent as soon as I excited the car. This made me even more nervous. I was never usually this way what the hell is wrong with me? _your crazy_ shut up I don't need to argue with myself right now. Nessie turned and smiled her signature smile, this sent my heart racing and made my knees weak. Oh man im such a girl.

"Hey Jake, you ok? Cause you look kinda nervous" she looked concerned

"No im good. You look beautiful" and she did, she always looked stunning. I took her hand and led her to an abandoned ship I had found around the coast.

"Nessie, do you remember when I told you about imprinting?" I avoided looking at her face

"Yeah but what has this got to do with it?" she sounded really baffled

"Well.." ok I really couldn't say it . It just wouldn't come out

"Come on Jake you no you can tell me anything" she began to rub soothing circles into my hand

"I…" Nope no way would those three little words come out. I had never been this terrified in my life. Not even when we had to fight the newborns or when that freaky bunch of leeches came to take my Nessie away from me. Ok I mentally slapped myself for calling them leeches.

"Jacob what are you trying to say? Are you keeping secrets?" she looked angry now. This is not turning out the way I planned.

All of a sudden she let go of my hand and began to leave. She looked fuming and there were also a glint in her eyes, she was going to cry. I couldn't take it it was at this point that my heart literally broke in two. I had made her cry even though I had vowed to never do that. Edward would kill me if he found out, I had to make it right. I would tell her right this minute.

When I got outside it was raining and I found Nessie sat drenched ion a rock crying her heart out. My heart ached at this sight.

"Nessie I am so sorry" she looked up at the sound of my voice

"Why are you sorry?" her voice cracked

"I made you cry, I hurt you, I don't -" I didn't get to finish my rant she cut me off

"Don't you dare do that Jacob Black. You always blame everything on yourself and I can't take it" she stood up now and started to walk towards her car.

I don't know why but I grabbed her hand and spun her round to face me. The rain was coming down heavy now and all of my clothes were soaked. It was now or never, If I didn't tell her now I never would. I gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Still with my hand on her face I began to lean in. I could feel her breath on my face as I got closer and it drove me wild.

I kissed her! She didn't pull away. The kiss was sweet and full of love there was no better way to explain how I was feeling in this moment than this. Her lips were smooth and soft, they gently moved against mine it was amazing. There was an unbelievable warmth that radiated through my body. I had dreamt of this moment for so long and then it ended to quickly for my liking, she pulled away gasping for air.

Reaching for her hand I brought it up to my lips and kissed it.

Then softly whispered "I Love You" there I said it and it felt so good to let her know. I opened my eyes to a shocked expression and waited for her to speak.

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. This ones a bit longer and was wrote by Natalie. For all you Taylor Swift fans can you spot a quote from one of her songs.**

I arrived before Jacob. I hope i wasn't overdressed. I was wearing a purple silk dress to just above my knee. It was pretty clingy too. Did i look like a slag? No. My dad liked this dress. If it wasn't suitable he wouldn't have bought it.

Oh my god he's here.

Many thoughts were crossing my mind at that moment. What was he wearing. Why are we here? Why was his face so serious and stern? When he got out of the car, all these troubles faded away into nothing.

He smiled at me as he approached. The big warm grin i was so used to. But i couldn't help noticing it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey Jake!" i said trying really hard to seem laid back and cool. "You ok cause you look kinda nervous". I laughed a nervous laugh.

"No im good. You look beautiful". That was the first time i looked away from his face.

WOW! He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a purple tie. He looked amazing! My heart beat at an unnatural speed.

He took my hand and we started to walk towards the deserted part of the beach. "Where are we going?" i asked. "We're... just..." with a shrug of his shoulders he said "You'll see."

I asked about his day and we made small talk all the way up the beach.

He was really nervous and jumpy and when we had walked to the other side of the beach he put his hands over my eyes and said "Do you trust me?" Of COURSE!" i replied. We went round a corner and went up a wooden slope.

"Where ARE we?" i said just as he removed his hand. There was an abandoned ship! I'm not talking a small one either! It was huge!

"WOW!" i exclaimed. He took my hand again and led me in. With a flick of a switch the whole inside of the ship had lit up! Fairy lights and string lights hung everywhere. It was like stepping into a fairytale. And Jake?... My perfect prince.

He guided me to a table and lit a candle. I noticed beanbags in the corner and made a beeline for them. I laughed as i launched myself onto

them. I patted the one next to me and he nodded and sat.7

"Nessie, do you remember when I told you about imprinting?" That was random. He looked away and at his shoes.

I was totally confused. I didn't really know that much about it but i knew the basics. When a werewolf... Like Jake had this crazy love that they couldn't escape.

"Yeah but what has this got to do with it?" i asked.

"Well..." was all he said. It was all i needed. He'd imprinted on someone. Some girl had my Jakes heart. Why was i so jealous? I AM NOT JEALOUS! I told myself.

I tried to coax it out of him. I wanted him to tell me. "Come on Jake you know you can tell me anything". I stroked his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I..." That was it. "Jacob what are you trying to say? Are you keeping secrets?" I made myself look angry. I was hurting so much inside. This pain!

I got up. Inside i was slowly dying. But the rain would hide my crying. I had to get out... Fast. I threw myself on a rock outside and let it all out. I'm normally so calm, so collected. Not tonight.

"Nessie I am so sorry" I looked up at the sound of his voice. He looked so sad. He looked like me. Why?

"Why are you sorry?" i choked out.

"I made you cry, I hurt you, I don't -" I interrupted him.

"Don't you dare do that Jacob Black. You always blame everything on yourself and I can't take it" I got up. I really couldn't sit here like this. I turned towards my car and started to run.

He caught up to me easily grabbed me hand and turned me towards him. He pulled me towards him. He pushed the hair out of my eyes and moved his head closer. I did to. It just felt so natural.

We kissed!

It was the best kiss of my life. The kind you see on the tv and you hear about in books. Totally heart warming, love filled kiss. I should have been freezing. But i wasn't. There was a heat through us that amazed me.

I thought about what it would look like if it were a film. Stood screaming and fighting then kissing in the rain. It was my own personal love story. It felt GREAT!

When the kiss ended i pulled away and gasped. I suddenly remembered the reason we were here. He had imprinted. So why did that just happen?

I lifted my hand up and was about to ask when he took it and kissed it and whispered into my ear "I love you".

Oh.

**Come on Review****J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ok hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Its by Leah. Im so sorry it has taken this long but ive just been so stressed and had lots of revision to do with my GCSEs on the way AHHH HELP**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything belongs to Stephanie Meyer lucky woman.**

She just stood there staring at me. I wanted to run and hide, it was killing me not knowing if I had done the right thing. She looked so confused. Then she just turned and ran.

That broke my heart. To see her run from me the way she did. I had just screwed everything up. Well done genius, now you've gone and done it.

Oblivious of what I was doing, I got in my car and drove home to my flat. I felt so lonely so I picked up the phone and rang one of my best friends, Quil I really needed some brotherly advice which I knew he could give me.

After an hour of listening to my best friends advice and I was none the wiser as to what I could do about Nessie. Right now I was pretty sure she hated me for ruining our friendship and never ever wanted to speak to me again. I was right back in square one accept now I knew I was completely screwed and messed up in the head.

It was then, at this perfect moment that Eddie decided to pay an unwanted visit. Judging from the look in his eyes I was totally dead.

"what did you do to my daughter?" his voice was strained and eerily calm. Ok now I was scared. I guess I really am loosing it now. I have never really been scared of Edward but right here in this moment I was scared shitless of that predator look in his eyes. Bye, bye life I truly loved you.

His face instantly softened in response to my thoughts. I took this as a good sign and answered his question.

"I kissed her and told her that I love her. I screwed up bad style and I understand if you are angry at me, so am I" he looked slightly taken back by my confession.

"Jacob she's just scared. I had no clue what happened because she was blocking me, she just came home crying and would only talk to Alice" his voice was gentler "I knew this would happen soon or later. I would have been happier with the later part." he slowly started to walk towards me.

"Edward I know she's your daughter but what the hell am I going to do?" I felt really uncomfortable asking him.

He chuckled at my discomfort and proceeded to answer my question.

"you just have to give Nessie some time to adjust to what happened and let her make up her mind if she wants to be with you in that way. Im not saying I agree with you being with my daughter but if its what she wants then nobody will be able to change her mind." a loving smile washed across his face as her continued speaking "she's just as stubborn as Bella. This will be the only time you will here this

so listen up. You are not the worst person she could end up and you have earned my trust but if you ever make my baby cry again I won't hesitate to run in here no questions asked and break your legs before ripping the rest of you apart do I make myself clear?" voice was stern now and serious face matched his serious tone

"Yes sir and thank you for helping me I was tearing my hair out with worry that she hates me"

He didn't stay much longer . We talked more about how Nessie was doing and if ther was anything I could do to make it better. Ok so I would wait for her to come to me and tell me how she feels even if she doesn't love me back I will still be her best friend.

That night I went to bed with a little more peace of mind. If time is what she needed, time is what she will get, lets face it im not getting any older here. Even if I have to wait 100 years it will be totally worth it in the end. I drifted off extremely anxious for the next day to begin.

**ok so this on is really short im sorry but I had lots of trouble writing it, not my best work but I hope you enjoy it. Review, tell me what you thought of this chapter****J**


	11. Chapter 11

When I arrived home I ran straight into my dad. Great, he must have read my mind as i pulled up. "Are you ok?" he grimaced. "Yeah dad, I've got... homework to do I'll..." I ran upstairs with tears rolling down my face.

I knew that he'd tried to follow me up but I hear my mum say "just leave her Edward she's just confused. I heard him sigh and then I slammed my door.

I jumped onto my bed and curled up in a ball. I asked myself over and over again why I felt like this. I awoke with my mum knocking on the door and coming and sitting on the edge of my bed. "It's hard huh."

I turned to face her. "What do you mean" "Well I've been in exactly the same place as you Nessie and I know it's not nice." "I'm guessing you are so confused about whether you like him or not and whether it will ruin everything and if it will all end badly." "It's like you read my mind" i replied in a small voice. "No honey, that's your daddy".

We both rolled over laughing and i felt like maybe everything was going to be ok after all. Then I heard the door to my dad's Volvo close.

My eyes widened and as I looked at my mum she shrugged her shoulders and was downstairs before i could even open my mouth. I listened as intently as I could but heard nothing. After a few minutes of me sitting on the end of my bed looking at my toes I heard my door close. It gets so annoying having incredibly fast and strong parents sometime I thought.

I looked up at him and moved over on the bed and he sat next to me and drew an unnecessary breath. "I've been to see him Nessie". "I know dad" i replied.

His lips curled at the edges and he looked at me. "He's really sorry you know." "Really beside himself with guilt". I almost fell off the bed. "You mean you don't hate him and you're not gonna shout at me?" He frowned. "No Nessie, you're old enough now to know what you want and what is good for you on your own." I sighed. He didn't know.

"And about the imprinting thing... Don't feel rushed into anything, he will wait and only time will tell if you are made to be." Ok so he did know. I leaned onto his hard chest and he wrapped an arm round me. "Oh Nessie, don't be sad, he's a good kid remember that."

I thought about Jacobs's chest when I hugged him, soft and warm. He winced and stood up. "I'll leave you to it." Then he was gone.

I lay back on my bed and thought about things. And then it hit me. He had just spilled out his heart to me and told me his biggest, baddest secrets and i had been so awful to him.

I grabbed my phone and texted him saying "Jacob I'm so sorry meet me in the woods near my house at our tree. We need to talk"

I quickly got changed and ran downstairs. I only had to go to my mum and give her my hand for her to know where I was going. She just nodded and I went straight out.

He was already there, I knew his smell anywhere. I saw him all in black leaning against a tree and i shouted "JAKE!" I smiled and started running towards him.

A smile spread across his face too and he opened his arms for me. My place. I fit here, just here in my Jacobs arms.

After about 5 minutes I looked up to find him already looking at me and whispered softly to him, "I love you Jacob Black." He grinned and I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed back with a desperation so strong it was hard to take in. "You do not know how long i have waited to do that." I just smiled. Here we were. My Jacob and me at our tree. Just like it was always meant to be.

By Natalie... I hope you think i captured the essence, i really tried to make it everything we all want it to be. And i had some requests to make Jake gay... Sorry guys, not gunna happen in this one but I'm working on another story... ;-)


End file.
